Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer graphics, and, more specifically, to generating tubes within a three-dimensional model.
Description of the Related Art
Computers are often used to generate three-dimensional (3D) models that serve as blueprints for creating physical objects. 3D printing is one technique by which physical objects are created based on computer-generated 3D models. In some cases, a 3D model includes one or more internal structures. For example, a 3D model may include cavities, indentations, or holes. Various challenges are associated with generating a 3D model that includes one or more internal structure. For instance, when generating a 3D model for 3D printing, certain types of internal structures or a certain arrangement of internal structures may compromise the structural integrity of the physical object that will be printed. Furthermore, when a 3D model includes multiple internal structures, it may be important to ensure that the structures do not interfere with each other in order to provide a fully functional and structurally sound physical object. Moreover, some types of internal structures or arrangements of internal structures may prevent an object from being printed by a 3D printer due to printing constraints.
Despite advances in computer-based 3D modeling and 3D printing technology, designing and developing internal structures within a 3D volume is a time-consuming process that often involves many design iterations. Certain types of interactive media will function only in particular physical configurations. Further, altering the internal structure of an object by creating additional structures associated with interactivity may cause the object to become unstable and easily broken.
As the foregoing illustrates, more effective techniques for generating structures within a 3D model would be useful.